The present invention relates to a modifier for yeast-fermented food. The invention particularly relates to a modifier which is capable of preventing yeast-fermented food from aging, thus keeping softness over a long period of time. The modifier is kneaded into the dough of yeast-fermented foods such as bread, yeast doughnuts, and pizza crust.
Although yeast-fermented foods such as bread, yeast doughnuts, and pizza crust are preferably soft when eaten, usually these foods lose their softness with time after being manufactured. Particularly, doughnuts age rapidly after being fried, and hence it is difficult to maintain their softness over long time periods.
In order to keep the softness of those types of yeast-fermented foods over long time periods after manufacture, various modification methods have been studied, including the addition of monoglyceride to the dough. However, while the method of adding monoglyceride has an effect on bread in some degree, little effect is expected on doughnuts and pizza crusts, and the method has a disadvantage in that when monoglyceride is used excessively, the taste of the food is impaired.